Not One of the Boys
by TacosXPieXAnime
Summary: I swear maybe one day you're going to want to make out with me! H/N
1. Chapter 1

TacosXPieXAnime:Inspired by my favorite Katy Perry song of all time "One of the Boys" I created this story….enjoys.

Disclaimer: Naruto-noun

Not owned

* * *

Getting on the plane was hard.

Getting off the plane was harder.

Knowing I might never see him again…worse than death.

Uzumaki Naruto watched, as he does everyday, the students running frantically to get to their classes, teachers leisurely walking by coffee in hand, and the occasional P.D.A. It was his normal everyday life. Of course he had thought he would be higher up in life than a mere teacher by now, however he was not new to his plans going awry.

October 23, 2009, to the date precisely, an odd date as it is, had been a particularly special day. When he had gone to get his daily coffee from the teacher's lounge he had spotted his friend and colleague Neji speaking rather quickly and quietly to his fiancée Ten Ten. Not only was this odd as Neji did not speak often, but in the fact that a man who had once been a bodyguard was what could you call it? Nervous.

Nothing had been out of the norm…yet. That is until he saw her.

You could not imagine these eyes. Pale eyes, looking almost white like the rest of her eyes, but a tint of something else like lavender or blue, almost like opals embedded in her head. Lots of dark, thick hair swinging carelessly down her back in a stick straight fashion favored by most girls. Pale skin, though not pasty in any sense, was striking against her dark locks and accentuated by small pink lips. It was not until that Uzumaki Naruto realized that the girl was looking at him smiling as he realized he had been caught ogling a student.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun."

Naruto-kun…not Uzumaki-Sensei. Surely this young lady was new to the school or rather had been familiar; however he could not recall any such girl to memory. Had he ever met a girl who looked this nice? Sakura was beautiful, but she would never die her cotton candy pink locks to something as dark as an indigo, Ino was sexy, but she was a blond and most blonds were determined to stay as such, that also cuts out Temari even if she is dead scary, and Karin, who albeit pretty, her eyes were as dark as night.

"Do I know you young lady?" he asked smiling back, kicking himself for almost seeming flirtatious.

She smiled back, almost a smirk. It almost seemed wrong on such a well, nice looking girl, but who he was kidding she still looked attractive. It was hard to say as a teacher, but if he were younger, he would think of her as unbelievably sexy.

"Naruto-kun, don't you remember? Then again you _did_forget to tell me goodbye when I boarded the plane, I did not expect you to forget me entirely." She said almost pouting, however unlike when Ino did it (constantly) this girl looked pretty cute doing so.

"Ahem"

Hyuuga Neji was a man of few words, and as such was not heard very often in Board Meetings or in his classes even. Often he would either throw in a rather critical harsh comment or be glaring at the person who had made the last, in his own opinion, stupid comment. All in all he was a cynic and a good one at that.

"Naruto-san, although I have come to find the depths of your ignorance, this reaches a new low. This young lady is my cousin and is Hyuuga, Hinata. If you would not be so dim-witted you would remember we played together as children…Idiot." Said Neji through a smirk. Jackass.

Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…

A girl came to mind. This one had a dark short bob, cut by her own hands out of rebellion. Thick brows and sweat on her face from the lack of care and sports. Not quite as thin as the other girls, who dieted with salads, this one ate potato chips and pizza and belched with unhealthy energy drinks. This was not this girl standing in front of him.

This girl had perfectly straight hair, more than likely from waking up in the wee hours of the morning to do. Eyes that resembled opals accentuated by her delicately done make up that she seemed to put a lot of detail into. A somewhat hourglass figure, accentuated by her tight denim jeans and her pale pink corset-like top, a pearl necklace dangled by her neck which seemed to show off what a true lady should be, and what she was.

"Nah, I remember her. She was…"

"A boy."

Both men looked at the girl who merely smiled. This smile was almost forced looking a twitch evident in her brow which thankfully was covered by thick stylish bangs. She however appeared perfectly serious in her deduction.

"Now Hinata-san, you were a female, however you were more inclined to-"

"Being a boy."

Never had anyone interrupted Hyuuga Neji, this girl did it with confidence in her assumptions and would not be stopped in speaking them. The light that radiated in her eyes seemed like fire that burned in her soul like a passion. Oh dear…thoughts of the Rock Lee variety seemed to be permitting into his mind.

Waving it off as mere common circumstance, Naruto Uzumaki put on a smile he had normally reserved for only one girl, and that girl was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, how could words possibly describe Sakura Haruno? The number one volleyball player at Konoha Creek from Middle to High School, Valedictorian as she had the top grades in her class set number two out of the top ten percent of her class, and then went on to become a beautiful, confident television producer for NBC. Not only was Sakura Haruno a very intelligent woman, she could tell you what she wanted and how. And that was why Naruto Uzumaki had fallen head over heels in love with her.

…

"So Hinata-san, are you busy later today? Since you're back how would you like to go out for coffee or some ramen?", said Naruto putting on his best and most attractive smile.

"No thanks."

Cold…that was the word for it. Just plain freezing cold, as cold as up north in Hokkaido, it scared him. It just kept repeating in his head…no thanks…no thanks…no thanks…no thanks. Denied, rejected, cast aside, eliminated, spurned, and/or given the most horrible let down possibly ever in the history of ever.

"You really are an idiot.", chuckled Neji as he turned to the left, his heels clicking down the seemingly silent hallway.

No Thanks…

* * *

Boys and Girls…

According to science, religion, and the social norm, two vastly different things.

So how did she manage to not be able to distinguish herself from the two. How did she manage not be able to be normal and actually do what other girls had done for so many years until this century…

Did you know the reason that most women until the 60's were Suzie Homemakers? Because until that point most women had learnt from their mothers and most mothers were taught by their mothers and that is why most women were only able to put on make up and birth children. Natural order of things…

Did you know the approximately three million women in the USA sport tattoos? I have gone to the United States, it is very nice and there are people who have cared for me live there. They showed me what I had to do to change myself. I was introduced to Seventeen Magazine and a razor. I was shown that I could change for the better, for him.

So here I stand, sitting (a little laugh if you will) in Anatomy class. None of which this droning teachers says make sense. The human body is truly a disgusting thing. Our body's swirling acid within and waste being piled up in our colons and quite possibly the grossest sex organs anyone could think of. The human body is truly a hot mess.

Boys and Girls…they're just not that different.

* * *

"You're really pretty you know that?"

"Yes I do."

"Like really pretty."

"Yeah, I heard you."

Hinata Hyuuga was not having a fabulous day. Starting her day as a teacher, finishing off her PhD in Health Science, was not how she had managed her life by this time. In middle school she might have said that she would've married him and gone off to live comfortably in Kyoto and never again have a care in the world .In high school she would have said she was going to run off and become an actress in L.A. But now, at this point in life, she just wanted to live in her nice little apartment and just live a nice life of solitude only interrupted by nice, polite patients.

However she had seen him, as she had expected too. In fact, she had been looking forward to it. To show off the new her, and shove it in his face, to show that the only way he would be able to love as her as he would want would be to present her with a ring. Not just any ring, HER ring, the ring which lay on her left forever and ever like he would as well.

She could wait, she had waited almost fourteen years, and she could wait a little longer to listen to him tell her how much he had felt that she was the one for him and that she and him should get married and live together as she had dreamed of so many years ago.

Sighing she quickened her pace so that she may get to her students on time. Pushing open the mahogany door of her class she glanced at all her students. They look well-behaved as is, but having not forgotten her own teenager years quite yet she could remember just how rowdy and obnoxious teenagers could actually be.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Hyuuga-Sensei and welcome to AP Biology."

* * *

She had come home…

She came home after all those years and had changed. Drastically.

Never could he imagine how much of a change all those years could have caused. Surely America was not such a strange and different place that is could cause that in such a tomboy of a girl? It is so however and now she looks like she had never been such a girl. She looked like a doll, made only to be pretty, but he knew better than that.

He could remember her as she one was, playing the guitar trying to imitate such loud unruly music, starting for basketball season, and watching lewd television with all her friends whom had all consisted of boys. She was practically a boy missing only the anatomy of such. So why had she chosen to undergo such a change when she was full of such self confidence and loving?

He could answer that question. It was that boy. The one even through all her tomboyish behavior and loud words she had always focused on. He could tell she hated being called a friend and being treated like a younger sister. She hated not being viewed for what she was. A girl, a small vulnerable little girl, just as even more mature women still were.

Distinctly having the day she left imprinted in his mind was difficult for him. She did not care for her family and the love surrounding her as she left. She only had that worthless boy in her mind waiting for him to appear. He never did, and then she left heartbroken having spent the earlier parts of the morning trying to pick out a dress. He could remember that dress. Pink and floral, something completely unsuited to someone as confident and wonderful as she was. Pink still did not suit her, although many would disagree. She was more suited to rich colors like purples and navy blues. So why the pink? Why the pointless show of femininity?

The answer was clear and with blond hair (perhaps the reason he was so ignorant) and she could only wait for the day when she could confess her feelings…

Why did she try to be a girl?!

* * *

Only a few blocks away were a group of private homes.

And in one of these private homes there was a room.

And in this room there was a dresser with a picture laid upon it.

In this picture were two preteens.

The girl was not particularly beautiful, but you could tell that she had the potential to be. A choppy hair cut, pale eyes, and a baseball cap lay over her head. A small smile was on her face as well as a deep flush as she looked adoringly up at a boy. The boy had a large grin on his face. It was a true genuine smile but it was reserved for a friendship that was so much more.

So why does the girl smile through her sadness?

* * *

TacosXPieXAnime:Not gonna lie. Love that song


	2. Thinking Of You

TacosXPieXAnime:Just call me ANGEL OF THE MORNING ANGEL!!! Never has there been such a sweet song about one-night stands. Sigh…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…let's just say I'd be richer…

* * *

When I'm with him…

All I can think about is…you.

* * *

"He will be here within the week"

"I thought that whole deal was over. I mean where would he even stay? I live in _my_ apartment."

"He will be here."

She sighed once more, one of the few many since he had delivered the news. Watching as she ran her fingers through her indigo hair strands coming in front of her face no doubt making tangles. She looked so natural right now, in her shorts (no doubt bought from the men's section), and her baggy wife-beater, not to mention the Nike sneakers which enclosed her feet. He had mistakenly thought her change permanent; thankfully he had been proven wrong. Quite wrong, as she belched as she laid down her now empty two liter Mountain Dew.

"So shall I start cleaning Neji-niisan?" she said her almost impish smile on her face.

He smiled at her," I shall help if you would like it."

* * *

Mondays have been known to be the worst day of the week. Point in case, there is a song written about them.

Uzumaki Naruto was no exception to this Monday Rule.

Rushing to his car, he quickly tucked in his wrinkled button-up shirt which not until this morning had a coffee stain on the collar. Trying desperately to start his old Ford Mustang, he watched the clock. 7:23…7:24…7:25…He was officially late to the class he was in charge of…Shit.

Finally starting his car, he rushed to the school, only hitting a few shrubberies, and missing a poor little old lady crossing the street. Pretty good, considering today was Monday. Usually he ran into a couple of girl scouts who decided they were going to walk on the side walk. Kids these days…

However he had been looking forward to something this Monday. A particular student teacher named Hyuuga Hinata. Although he couldn't quite remember her when they were kids, surely she wouldn't mind to turn an old friend into something more? Right?...Right?

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to go out for lunch?"

"No."

"My treat?"

"No."

"How about Le Madeleine?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you sure? How about some sushi? Or ramen?"

"You still like ramen?"

She was a bit taken aback that he had the nerve to try and ask her out. She was not so easy. She would have that ring or nothing. However the nice surprise that his favorite dish still remained what she had watched him eating so many time and had once even taken the time to make him home-made ramen which he had accidentally spilt all over her.

"…Erm yeah."

"Fine, we will go to lunch."

"YES!"

"As friends of course."

"Oh…"

* * *

Lunch was particularly uneventful. She had ordered miso ramen and he had ordered shoyu ramen. He sat there looking at her, his head resting on his hand waiting for her to start a conversation, comment on the ramen, anything!!! However, there she sat delicately putting the noodles in her mouth, her eyes down towards her bowl.

"So…uh, I heard you were in America while you were gone. How was that?"

She looked up at him smiling. A genuine smile, with tendrils of indigo falling in front of her face, as her pink lips spread to reveal white teeth. He almost felt like he was shivering violently looking at her. It seemed so nice.

"It was beautiful. However it was never quite enough for me there."

"That's nice."

She was still smiling her head resting delicately on one of her perfectly manicured hands. He had never seen a girl with so many perfected attributes. Sakura took good care of herself, making sure to wear make-up and take care of her candy pink hair. Ino did the same, usually scheduling a trip to the spa at least once a month. However from what he remembered of Hinata, she had gotten a late start seeing as she left in middle school and came back so many years later.

So why had he never met someone like her before now?

* * *

She was smiling on the inside. Girls were a pretty trap indeed. This boy was falling for her. It wasn't like she wanted this way, not at all. However desperate times call for desperate measures. She would be married before she was thirty as well socially acceptable. So if she could use her new found looks to make him love her, why shouldn't she? She could get him to love her face for now, and personality could come next…

It felt a little sad of course. She had always imagined the romance to be passionate and delicate. It would go just so. Naruto would realize that perhaps he should try a new type of girl…like Hinata. Then they would date, and after so many wonderful moments and tests to prove how much they were meant to be with each other he would realize how much he loved her. Then maybe after four years of dating in high school, he would propose to her at prom and they would live a long happy life as she had planned.

So she went on smiling, watching his face. That face. She wondered how beautiful he thought she was, and if she loved him more than he loved her looks? It was probably true. For even in old age she would never let someone as amazing and beautiful as him go.

* * *

Plane rides were never part of what he considered fun.

Then again he never considered anything fun.

* * *

She sat waiting.

She absolutely hated waiting.

She was not a patient person to begin with, considering her tomboy ways had affected her in more ways than one, her impatience was one of them. It wasn't even the person she was waiting on, though she despised him too, it was the concept of waiting on any person. Her whole life she just had to wait by for someone.

Finding her soon to be daily companion, she put on the fakest smile she could muster, which by this time was almost perfect. She didn't know why she did it; he was the one person who could always tell how fake she was.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

She frowned. Rude and as arrogant as ever, she really did not see why she couldn't just punch him in his ugly, pasty face. Oh yes, because if she did then daddy dearest would get upset.

"I will, if you stop looking like shit…my love."

There, maybe no one could get upset at that.

He smiled as always running a pale hand through his ridiculously spiky hair. She hated his hair; it was so dark that he looked like a vampire with his pasty skin. Not only that his eyes were so dark that he scared her. He looked the exact opposite of the man of her dreams. So dark and dreary, he was like a constant rainy day in London.

"So what have you been up to, since you have decided to run away to this ridiculous life?" he asked smirking mockingly at me as she stood off to dust herself of imaginary dust.

Glaring at him with her pale eyes, she let out a rather unrefined snort," I have gotten over the life I've had to lead, and was hoping to have my wish met. In case you had not forgotten, I had asked for everyone from your household to leave me the hell alone."

Of course he smiled, after all that's what he had said he had become infatuated with her. Not only was she not a polite, upstanding heiress or American, she was one of a kind, a tomboy, a beauty, tormented as he was, and intelligent. She wanted something as bad as he wanted something. Both of their wishes seemed so far away. It could only be wondered if either could ever reach what they wanted.

* * *

Since the day I had met her.

It was like feeling alive after a long time.

He had been told he would not be receiving the heir position, which he knew would go to his older brother all along. He had however, would receive a participation prize. A fiancée. A Hyuuga fiancée who he had been told was not only beautiful, but intelligent as she had dragged from Japan to America and Europe throughout her years. So he had waited in the parlor waiting for this poor, sniveling woman to appear before him.

When she walked in, she was almost exactly what he had expected. A small girl, with hair that appeared to be growing out curled to what best it could, no doubt by some famous hairdresser, eyes as white as pearls, a family trait, and skin pale and soft-looking. Clad in a soft, feminine pink she came in, however once he looked closely at his face, it was done.

A scowl. A deep, angry scowl was etched into her features as she looked at him. She did not like him one bit.

"Uchiha-sama, introducing Hyuuga Hinata-sama, heir to the Hyuuga Corporation."

He looked at her before she said.

"What are you looking at, stupid?"

* * *

TacosXPieXAnime:Owl City. Not going to lie. I almost hated them but now I love them! I digress. Hoped you enjoyed.

Fun fact: I am in theatre at my school. Went to my states Theatre Convention. I got chosen to go to nationals!

Not Fun Fact: Nationals are in Nebraska….yay


	3. Hot N' Cold

**TacosXPieXAnime: So sure it's shorter but hey! So I've been watching a bunch of Jimmy Fallon skits lately. Don't know who that is? Look up Barry Gibb Talk show. SNL cracks me up. Especially the Taylor swift one. Ignore the quote, " My moms at Six Flags and my dads at Busch Gardens. Soooooooo"**

**Disclaimer: I do this cause I'm lonely, not because I own it.**

* * *

Why do always change your mind?

It's like a girl changing clothes…

* * *

He could remember everything in perfect clarity.

He watched her constantly and couldn't get over it, whatever it was. She was constantly wearing pink, bows, frills, and flowers even though it was quite obvious she despised anything of the sort. Her hair looked like it had been chopped to all sorts of awkward angles and lengths, but it was constantly curled in little spirals desperately trying to disguise the terrible cut. Her knees and elbows were covered in cuts and scrapes along with her face. She, for lack of better vocabulary, looked like a boy dressed in a girl's dress.

Except of course if you looked at her face.

Her face was…pretty. Her eyes were a nice, white opal-like color covered in dark lashes that were straight but long. She had little pouty lips that were a light, feminine pink. Her skin, with a few scars was a pale color but with her cheeks aglow with a light blush which almost constantly stained her face.

She was a huge contradiction, and when she talked to him. She made him feel so much smaller.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

He looked at her, scowling at her. She always addressed him so rudely, and she never seemed to care whether she upset him or not. In fact, she didn't seem to care if she upset anyone for that matter.

* * *

They had become friends. After all they had to live with each other for years. His mother had said it was to prep for the inevitable marriage of which was to come. He couldn't say that he almost looked forward to it. She had turned out to be pretty in her teenage years. She had discovered her feminine features thanks to her newly acquired friends and was able to show it in minimum amounts.

He had finally discovered her reasons for her behavior in their younger years. He had learnt of her father's demands for her feminine manners. He had been told of how she wanted to better herself to something nice and more feminine, but wanted to do it on her own terms. He had been told why she wanted to become more feminine.

So he had taken it upon himself to love her. He had and would love her like this boy could not. He would be the one to show her that she did not need to be anything other than what she was or was meant to be. They would be married either way, so it would be better for her to know how much he loved her. He would grow old with her and through the years show how much he loved her.

So here he sat at this time in life on her bed watching MTV laughing at some of the ridiculous reality shows people had seem to come up with this year.

"I can't believe people have actually degraded themselves to the point they would go on these stupid shows." he snorted watching a rather awkward teenage boy try to pick out of three unethical-looking girls.

She stared at the TV, not looking at his face, which he was thankful for because then she would be able to see him try to scoot closer to her, "I don't know. I guess people are just that desperate to find someone they love."

He smiled taking her hand in his. This was perfect. Just like how Kakashi had told him to do, he would take her hand in his, look deeply into her eyes, smile, and then lean in, and finally the kiss. Kakashi said that this worked every time, but it had to be in this specific order and timed just right.

So now he looked into her eyes deeply. Her eyes looked back; they seemed to swallow him whole. They were huge now that he looked at them closely enough; they seemed to take up her whole face. It felt like he looking at her for the first time all over again.

He smiled, a real smile, not a normal occurrence. He had used to smile for his mother, but he had stopped as soon as his father had scolded for him for doing so. After his brother had taken the position of heir from him he had stopped all together. Right now though, he felt like smiling.

Leaning in he breathed deeply. She was looking at him, confused, as he brought his hands up to her face, trying to be as delicate as possible. He took a large gulp trying to make himself go through with it. He couldn't imagine her reaction, so he leaned in further, their lips perhaps an inch from each others and all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her.

"HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DINNER IS READY!!!!!", yelled her obnoxious little sister who had just barged in the door.

You only need one kid…damn it.

* * *

He couldn't wait. He was taking her out tonight. She was finally starting to realize how much he loved her. Finally she was giving him the chance he wanted so badly. He really couldn't help the excitement which came from being with her. It was so awkward, but fun.

She was taking him out, to Laser Tag, and he couldn't say he minded. Normally he would immediately try to dissuade her from going anywhere where there were sure to be a large number of obnoxious teenagers. However, he would not go against anything she said now that she was finally giving him a chance.

So he did his best. He straightened his hair down as best he could and he pondered for a moment of bleaching his hair. Thankfully he gave up that idea, an Uchiha boy was not meant to have blond hair. So he dressed his best, well attempted too, Kakashi said that girls liked a guy who takes care of himself, that it shows the girl that he is actually trying and makes her feel special. He trusted Kakashi with this sort of things, since he had never been interested in whether girls liked him or not, and Kakashi did everything in his power to get girls.

So he sat in the parlor waiting for her. His leg was bouncing up and down on the couch looking towards the door. What would she be wearing? Would she be just as excited as he was? Would she be sad? Would she be sad that he was her date and not _him_?

So he watched as the door slid open. It seemed like a whole eternity had passed by till he finally saw her in entirety. She looked nice, in form-fitting jeans and a plaid purple button-up, she was smiling too. He couldn't help but widen his smile. This day was going to be perfect.

* * *

That day was anything but perfect. He had been "tagged" by so many people that Hinata had constantly laughed at him. He knew it wasn't out of spite, but it made him feel inferior, especially since she had been constantly named the "highest score". His hair which had been perfectly straightened now had soda in it from some lowly child and had somehow gum had become tangled in it. The pizza they had eaten ended up having garlic in it, which he had discovered he was highly allergic to, in which he had to be transported to the hospital to have his stomach pumped, and Hinata had to drive home to tell his father.

So here he sat in his bed with Hinata smiling down at him. He couldn't say today was good, but tonight seemed to be going pretty well so far.

"Are you feeling better? I'm sorry tonight wasn't all that great. Who would've thought you'd be this much of a vampire?", she laughed as she brushed his hair of the last bits of gum.

"I'm feeling okay.", he said laying down as she smiled and flicked gum off her fingers.

She laid down next to him and smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. Everything worked out so right. She leaned into to him slowly. He breathed in deeply, her eyes looked so deeply into his own he felt like he was drowning. Her lips brushed against his softly. He found the courage to pull her closer. He found the courage to keep kissing her. She was so warm…

* * *

Today was the best day of his life.

There was no doubt about it now.

He watched silently as he stood at the alter. He had prepared everything for her, at least since her father had confronted him and demanded a wedding immediately. So he took it under himself for it to be a surprise. Orchids and Lilies all around the chapel along with her bouquet, the Vivienne Westwood gown which he had designed with the designer herself, the pure white drapes and crystal chandeliers and the candle holders dripping in pearls and crystals, all was arranged by himself in a way to make her happy.

He waited. He waited for so long…

She never came.

All she left was note.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke_

_I apologize. I know this must hurt you a lot, but I cannot marry you. You are quite possibly my best friend, and as you know my heart has already been taken by another._

_If you are angry with what I have done, I am sorry. Understand that it was never my intention to hurt or embarrass you. One day you will find a girl, who still has a heart to give, and you will love her. Right now I need to go and find the boy who took mine and I need to show him why it is his._

_If you feel in anyway that you can convince me other wise, please do not follow me. I wish for no one from your household to look for me. All I want is my privacy while I am gone. I will return once I have married this boy who has stolen my heart. I hope that you and him can become good friends after a time._

_I hope that you knew that I did not want this. If I had not met this boy before I met you Sasuke, I would probably be in love with you by now. I hope you can at least take comfort in that. _

_Sincerely, with all the love I can give_

_Hinata_

* * *

Why did she have to change her mind?

Why did he have to follow after her?

He told himself over and over again, perhaps this isn't good for me. He loved her with all of his heart, and he couldn't let her run away from him. He knew that she was running after _him_, away from him.

He still loved her.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: Yeah! Lol I love Neverending Story. It's sooooo funnyyy~!**

**Loves Me**


	4. Simple

So it's a little short I get it. I've been busy lately. Being a make-up artist on the side is no easy feat I assure you.

Disclaimer: NO OWNNNNN

* * *

She wished it could be just simple…

Life should be that simple

* * *

She had never been allowed to a public school before. So she really did not know quite what to expect on that day. She could still remember though, everything in complete detail. From his shirt to the color crayon he used. Everything he did, and everything about him, she loved.

* * *

A little girl walked through her new school hand in hand with her cousin. Her hair was short and cut in a boy's style which was quite a contrast from her cousin who had long chocolate-colored locks. She wore a dark green polo and cargo shorts which coincided with her cousin's matching dark brown ensemble. All in all the two looked quite odd walking to their hallways.

So as the girl walked into her classroom, she spotted something that would change her life forever.

A boy with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky.

She was in love

* * *

The young girl sat by the boy and smiled.

"Can I sit here?", she asked waving her Super Man lunchbox to the colorful chair next to him.

"Sakura-chan is going to sit by me today,", he said, but after a moment he said again." but you can bring a chair from another table over here."

Blushing the girl pulled a chair over and sat the chair a little more closer than the original one. She smiled as the boy looked over at her. Her heart leaped as he smiled back.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Hinata."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was ecstatic when she returned home.

That was an understatement of course.

All that the Hyuuga heir could speak of was the boy who she had learned was Uzumaki Naruto. He had beautiful hair that was the color of the sun, beautiful eyes as deep as the sea and filled with stars, and his skin sun-kissed. He was perfect. He was perfect in every shape and form.

She smiled as she looked into her mother's vanity mirror. She dreamed about what they would talk about tomorrow. Would he want to play dodge ball during recess or maybe baseball? Would he like her? Maybe perhaps one day they would get married and they would live in a castle like the princesses and princes like in the fairy tales her mother would read her.

* * *

'Hey Hinata this is Sakura."

Upon meeting Sakura Haruno, the beautiful British angel who had moved to Konoha about a month before her, Hinata could not say she was fond of her. From her cotton candy pink locks to the bright unusual green of her eyes to the soft looking paleness of her skin. Sakura Haruno was a girl in every sense of the word, as where Hinata Hyuuga was not.

"You want to go play soccer Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl gave her only a scowl and," Ew, I'd mess up the new ribbon my mum bought for me!"

As with most children however things change. By middle school Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga were good friends. Both girls played on the volleyball team and both we're extremely loud and brash. The girls still had their differences as where Sakura would much rather talk to Ino Yamanaka and Temari Sabaku throughout the day, Hinata would go play football with Naruto Uzumaki or Kiba Inuzuka.

It came the day questions were asked.

"Are you a lesbian Hinata?"

"Hinata why don't you just dress like a girl?"

"You're a girl?"

"Hinata, why don't you use the boys bathroom like the rest of the boys?"

Of course, Hinata took these questions with grace and poise.

"Get the fuck out of my face."

Though Hinata did have friends who were girls, such as Sakura and Ten-ten, there was speculation. She had defenses though, with the two girls sticking up for her at every turn along with the help of her cousin, Neji.

Hinata however wasn't worried about any speculation though.

She was worried about how she could make Uzumaki Naruto somehow realize how much she was in love with him.

She had tried to flirt. She had gone to every self-help seminar there probably was on the subject. She had almost even hired a professional stylist and make-up artist, but quickly decided against for fear of dresses and the disgusting smell of make-up. All she wanted him to do is recognize her as the girl who loves him.

She only wondered why couldn't it just be simple. Life should be so simple after all. Boy meets Girl. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy in return loves girl. Girl and Boy lives happily ever after. It's just so simple.

But life isn't so simple.

* * *

She was told they were going to leave Konoha.

They would be going to New York to finally meet her fiancée.

She would not be making a trip back.

So she left him a note. She left him a note that she put all heart into. She left him a note that never got read.

_Dear Naruto_

_I love you. I love you more than possibly anything else in the world. To me you are true perfection and I can not picture my life without you as my best friend and my love. I hope this letter will help you realise how much I love you and how much I really want to be with you. You are my sun and what I want to live for. I want to grow old with you and love you even then. Naruto I will forever and always love you more than anything else in this world._

_Please go to the airport as soon as possible. I'm leaving at 5:00 PM._

_With my love_

TacosXPieXAnime: So yeah....review.

This button

V

Hinata


	5. Self Inflicted

**TacosXPieXAnime: Dear lord this took a long time. Dudes Christmas was a friggin' awesome. Got Urban Decay make-up, don't know it? Try it. I also love my foundation's named after one of the best bands of all time, Nirvana.**

**Just a little personal trivia here. But reviewers here's a question.**

**I would like you to guess my favorite Naruto character. No one can really.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I own, but I don't.**

* * *

Some people say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

This can be true in many ways.

I would prefer Hell hath no fury like love.

* * *

She could distinctly remember many days of her past. High school, not quite, but middle school was as vivid as if it were yesterday. All the self inflicted pain from loving him was even more vivid. She could almost imagine the scars which would appear on her heart in a very metaphorical sense. She always did have a very sad sense of poetry.

She remembered all the rock concerts they had attended, and how she wished the boys which came in tow with them would disappear. She could remember each horror movie, wishing she could somehow get her courage up and hold his hand. She could remember each time her heart broke, each time he ditched her after school to walk Sakura home.

She could remember how she hated herself for all of it.

She could not blame him, Sakura, or anyone for the way she felt. Sometimes she would blame her father for not being stricter on her growing to be feminine, sometimes she would try to blame her mother for dying and not teaching her how to be girly, but she always found a way to blame herself. She chose to love him, and she would go down in flames loving him too.

Her wounds were self inflicted...

Maybe she was a masochist?

* * *

She was skipping with glee.

A date. With Naruto. A date with Naruto. A date with her and Naruto. And no one else!

She had gone on a date with Naruto.

She hadn't registered it quite until she had arrived home. Even if she had acted cold and hard to get, she could not consider it anything but a date. Never in her wildest dreams did she manage to think of herself as dating Naruto. Maybe a kiss, or two but an actual date. She almost felt like she was once again an awkward and unattractive tomboy.

"What's made you so happy?"

Glaring she looked at her bed where her fiancée lay reading through one of her many magazines.

Scoffing she turned on her TV to a channel which he knew he would hate.

"If you had truly known anything about me, then you would know why I would be happy."

Oh yes, Hinata 1, Sasuke 0.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? You left me at the alter for an idiot who can't even arrive to work on time." he said glaring daggers at her head.

"Stop talking about him like that! He may not be some rich business man like you, but...he's good enough for me...you know that, you're my best friend after all...", she said sighing as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

He was still glaring at her head, not even softening the glance by any extent. It almost felt like he was once again a bratty little child. She couldn't help thinking of him that way, perhaps it was because they had at a time been very good friends, even best friends, but now...why did he have to fall in love with her? Why did she have to meet Naruto first? It was all fate as Neji would put it, but she dared to think further...

She had often questioned if she had indeed not met Naruto first, could she love and be loved by Sasuke. She found that Sasuke would accept her, tomboy or not, he would shower her with love and affection not available for anyone else, he would take care of her, secure her life, and would never leave her for a much more eloquent and beautiful girl.

"I apologize Hinata, but I will not allow you to leave with someone who can't take care of himself, much less of you. I believein my mind he does not deserve you.", he said standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist, being as delicate as possible as he held her tightly to him. She couldn't help but feel guilty as he tried so hard...

She sighed changing the channel and lying on her bed. He followed after her and sat beside her looking down at her with accusing eyes. It wasn't like she herself did not hate the situation, but she hated it even more when he felt like it was her own fault that they had ended up in this situation. Sure, if she herself had to put it into statistics it would be about 75% her fault but the other 25% had to be a million other factors, such as him, him, and the time and place etc.

As slowly as she thought over her current life, she fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up that morning to not the alarm on her phone, but the distinct smell of miso soup and omelet. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she made her way to her small kitchen to find Sasuke promptly cooking. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had not eaten a breakfast that didn't include a Twinkie for quite sometime she would've been slightly irritated, however Hinata Hyuuga was not a girl to turn down food, preferably the edible kind.

"Good morning.", he said smiling at her as he placed a full plate on the table next to an equally full plate, both which looked incredibly delicious.

"Thanks.", she huffed sitting down and picking up the plastic fork he had set on the plate, and promptly began to devour her food," You're food is always pretty friggin' good."

He smiled," I know. Too bad you eat it so fast, you can't even taste it."

Sniffing, she continued to eat before tying her hair up in a ponytail and setting off to get ready for work. It was in no sense that she enjoyed getting ready for anything, much less something that she would need to impress for, which had now turned into every day, but whenever Naruto was involved it made it all the much more worth while.

So she started as always, today placing loose waves in attempt to seduce, straightening her bangs, making sure each strand was smooth and perfect. Then as always proceed with her make up routine which included all the brands from M.A.C. to Estee Lauder to Urban Decay anything to make sure she looked perfect for Naruto. Then after choosing the perfect outfit and brushing through her hair one last time she would look and smile in her mirror.

She was perfect.

But she was perfect for him.

* * *

"Hinata, you look so different."

She was sitting in the Teacher's lounger with Ten-ten. She had met Ten-ten in her middle school year, connecting over their more tomboy qualities, though Ten-ten was not the most feminine of girls she was still able to act feminine and apply the basic make up. That's what originally Hinata had looked up to, however it appears her own feminity had took a turn in a more mentally damaging way. Still with all the qualities that Ten-ten had that she adored, she could not help but be excited over her engagement to Neji-niisan. Besides it was good to know someone in her dysfunctional family was going to be able to marry someone they actually love.

"Not really, it's just a bit of make-up and a straightener-"

"Oh come on Hinata, you look so beautiful. Not that you weren't pretty before, you just didn't compliment your looks with things. You look nice though, so how goes the engagement? I heard he came to sweep you off your feet?" said Ten-ten cutting her off.

"Oh of course he did. And he's not gonna leave anytime soon...shit." she sighed resting her head on her hand in dejection.

"How romantic. Neji rarely even opens the door for me anymore."

"He loves you. Especially your buns.", Hinata said mixing her creamer into her coffee as she smiled.

"My buns?", Ten-ten said lifting a hand to her signature twin bun hairstyle.

"Not those."

* * *

Hinata found she loved teaching.

She loved the fact that she had something to offer people other than looks. At this point in her life she felt as if she had nothing to offer much of anything, except Naruto where she offered everything she was. However her brain was something she had never thought to offer.

Her students seemed to pick up quite quickly, which she loved because impatience was still a terrible quality of hers. She had been glad to been given an AP class. She had been told that this would be a college level class, which she found she loved. Not only were her children smart, but they had personality. To be truthful, she did value personality over efficiency. This was also true in her choice of men.

Konohamaru was an instant favorite for herself. Not only did he have the distinct personality which resembled Naruto's he was quite smart and quite polite to her. Moegi was another favored, she reminded her of Sakura, although more loving towards Konohamaru and much more willing to be with him as shown by her outright display of their relationship. Although Moegi like Sakura was quite loud and brash which she found endearing. Udonwas another lovable student. He was quite intelligent, above even the AP level and was determined seeing as he usually came to school sick. The three were undoubtedly her favorite, although she tried her best not to show it.

So as the days went on, she found herself relaxing in her new life. She could be more comfortable and found herself slipping in class, such as a curse here or there, burping when drinking a soda, or even tossing her hair in a pony-tail. She could almost feel like she was once again a lovable tomboy. However she would have to catch herself sometimes, _especially_with Naruto in the vicinity.

She sighed as the last bell rang. Looking outside the window at the dank, rainy world she frowned. Rain was not her favorite weather, and she had not even brought her umbrella. She thought her day could not get any worse after Naruto had not shown up (his excuse was the Swine Flu) and the usual substitute Sai had shown up. Sai was quite sweet to everyone; however he always seemed slightly awkward in social situations.

So she had left holding her jacket above her head. She now felt stupid for her idea of walking to school, she had felt it would be a great exercise considering Sasuke had somehow managed to destroy her treadmill, and that had destroyed her only source of exercise. However slipping all over her new pumps in the slippery rain and the water permeating her suede jacket riled her up even worse, worse than the damage being done to her silk blouse.

Taking off her pumps and silk blouse and sticking them carelessly into her purse as tightly as possible, she sighed. Today was not a good day.

"Hey lady, are you okay?"

Looking around she didn't notice anyone that is until she looked down toward the bus stop bench only a foot away. There sat the only person in sight. A boy, well a man, who looked like without a better word to put it pleasantly, a _punk_. With his scruffy gray jacket topped with messy fur and torn jeans, she couldn't help but smile, along with a spiky head of brown and twin tattoos under his eyes. He really was a sight…

"Erm yeah…are you waiting for someone?" she asked smiling slightly.

He scoffed," No…is someone coming for you girlie?"

She swerved her head no. The man frowned but said nothing. Walking forward she found why he had said nothing. The man had promptly passed out.

"Well crap…"

* * *

"Sasuke…help me out here…"

Sasuke peeked his head out of my apartment door. Then it all ended.

That frown on his face, no, that scowl on his face was enough to make me pale. I knew that scowl, that scowl had usually come from me turning him down for a numerous amount of dates, or for going out with his older brother Itachi instead of him, or for chatting with his mom Mikoto about him and how nice he really was. This scowl also came from the mention of Naruto. However an unknown man slung across my back as we were both soaking wet…well that was a new one.

"Hinata…what the fuck?"

"He passed out on me, and don't say that word! I'll tell Mikoto.", she said dragging the still unknown man onto her small couch.

"Passed out on you?!"

"He just knocked out. I guess he had stayed out in the rain too long. Sasuke take his clothes off."

"…"

"Do it, or _I'll _do it."

So with that Sasuke, with disgust evident in his eyes, took the clothes off of the unknown man leaving the annoyingly bright Simpson's boxers. With that Hinata entered now steaming and wrapped in a towel with a shirt and sweatpants a la Sasuke's wardrobe. Now despite the blush now coating his face, he couldn't help but feel his eyebrow twitch as a towel-clad Hinata dressed the unidentified man.

"Done.", she sighed pulling her now scrunched hair out of the towel wrapped around her head," So what do we do with him?"

"You didn't think that through did you?", Sasuke murmured wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke…now is not the time.", she said trying to push him away, but the now uncomfortable kisses that were being applied to her neck were not quite helping," Sasuke you know I'm not comfortable with crap like this."

He smiled against her skin, his hand rising a little bit too high for her own comfort, as he turned her around to kiss her on the lips. He knew she did not feel comfortable with anything of the romantic nature if it wasn't with a _certain_blonde idiot. However he knew her feeling, he had never been comfortable with people in his personal space, however when it was Hinata he couldn't help but want to touch her, in any way possible.

"Um…am I interrupting something?"

The unidentified man had woken up.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Sasuke has trouble with personal boundaries sometimes…So are you okay? You just passed out on me?", a now fully-dressed Hinata asked sitting on the couch next to the still mystery man.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Well I was standing out in the rain for a couple hours I guess, I'm Kiba by the way.", said the man now eyeing Sasuke with a rather discerning look, "Thanks for helping me out."

"It's no problem, I'm Hinata. You're pretty damn lucky I walked by, you could have gotten pretty sick.", said Hinata now looking down at the thermometer which read to about 108 degrees. Now was that Fahrenheit or Celsius?

"I'm 'kay. Thanks for saving me Hina-chan.", said Kiba now showing a rather roguish grin.

"You're welcome. Now do you need anything to eat? I made ramen noodles, do you like those?", said Hinata a pink coating her cheeks due to her lack of culinary skills.

"Sure, that's fine Hinata." said Kiba his grin widening, which cause a rather disgruntled Uchiha to scoff.

"Hinata, we don't know about this man at all. Can I just say we call a cab and send him wherever he came from?", said Sasuke sitting between the rather despised man and his fiancée.

"Sure, Sasuke. Let's feed him though. Sheesh, you think your mama would've taught you more manners than that.", said Hinata smiling, causing Sasuketo easily give in.

So serving the two men, she settled down slurping her noodles in a rather unlady like fashion. This is truly what she loved about having Sasuke as her best friend. She did not have to try to be a lady; he did have his good points. She just needed to have a break once and a while from being the Hyuuga Princess. It was exhausting, but worth it to have Naruto.

With that the phone began to ring.

"Hello?", Hinata chirped.

"Hinata? Hey, I know I totally lied about having Swine Flu but you wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

Naruto.

When opportunity knocks, she would open the door.

Even if it brought self-inflicted pain with it.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: So review please, I really like them. I know you guys like to favorite and put me on the story alerts. But I do value personal input over a lot of things. So please a simple "I like it" would liven my spirits.**

**So that button looks nice now don't it?**


	6. Fingerprints

**TacosXPieXAnime: Awww, that was quick! Anywho I have to say does anyone else feel like Christmas went by way to fast? I almost have to go back to work, which kinda sucks, but hey! Gotta find a way to pay for stuff. So just review and make me feel like that's what I'm working for. K thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, Madara would not exist and Tobi would just be Tobi. That is all.**

* * *

I had always wanted to leave my mark on the world.

I had always wanted to break the mold they tried to force me into.

Then I fought back, and I made the mold into something I liked.

And now, I am going to leave my fingerprints on the world…and him.

* * *

"So Naruto, seeing as we have not seen each other since we were children, how did you end up being a teacher?"

She was making her best conversation, and was trying even harder to not seem so excited. Her smile was probably reminiscent to her cousin's friends, Rock Lee. She could remember quite clearly the amount of white strips and Colgate she had seen in that boy's cabinet. It was quite sickening…and minty.

"Well, y'know…didn't exactly find y'know what I was looking for after high school." he said trying to hide his own embarrassment.

"I remember when we were kids though, you said you were going to join the Marines and become a General. You said that you would accomplish that no matter what." said Hinata still smiling, for she already knew his response.

"I am! I will never ever stop. I remember when were kids we watched the ships with the Marines on them!" Naruto said getting excited, "You were a lot of fun Hinata…"

"T-Tha-Thanks…" she stuttered trying to cover up her face which she could feel steadily becoming redder by the minute.

"So Naruto…how's…y'know Sakura? Is she still visiting?" she asked trying to avoid the obvious redness of her face.

"Well, she found this one guy. She says he's perfect for her, so I'm not gonna stop her. Tried…and failed pretty badly. I realized she loved this guy though…a lot." he said still smiling. He was so happy, even though he had said he had loved Sakura Haruno, he had been able to move on…to her.

"Naruto…can I tell you something…", she whispered her index fingers beginning to mash together, biting her lower lip, and she couldn't figure out why all at once her old habits were beginning to show.

"Sure Hinata, anything you want." he murmured. This was it, she was going to ask if he would kiss her, and would he ever.

"D-do-do…you w-wanna pl-pl-play video ga-games with me?!" she pushed now blushing a deep red.

"Sure! You wanna play Halo?!"

He still hadn't gotten over his ADD.

* * *

"Wow Hinata! You're really good!" said Naruto smashing his fingers against the console, "When I invite Neji and Ten-ten over to play, both of them suck pretty bad!"

"I know right? Neji can't play for crap!" laughed Hinata ignoring the laws of manners and lady-like etiquette.

"Y'know what Hinata…you really are fun..." said Naruto smiling wide, looking at her with his wide blue eyes.

"T-Thanks! Oh crap, you just died!"

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck!

He had for years had such bad luck…well some of it was his fault.

He had always wanted to leave his mark on the world.

He had always wanted to break the mold they tried to force him into.

Then he tried to fight back, and he tried to make the mold into something he liked.

And now, all he wanted to do was to leave his fingerprints on the world…thanks to her.

He had grown up in the same town all his life. Living in an orphanage was not ideal at all, and being traded from foster home to foster home. That is until he found Iruka, his dad, whether or not they were related. He did not know whether or not he should be thankful for his luck or just try not to jinx it.

Finally entering school he still couldn't believe the new found luck he had received. A new girl had arrived. Sakura Haruno. She was everything that seemed so far away from him his entire life, with her beautiful British accent, and her almost ethereal pink hair. Then he had received friends. Dear friends, such as Hinata, who seemed to accept him without the other children's approval. Other children did not like him, and they would give no explanation why, so he just went with the flow, and discovered some of the best friends he could ever find. He found all of them, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Choji, and every last one of his friends that he treasured so dearly.

However as he grew up, dreams seemed farther away than ever. Sakura did not love him, and never would. He had accepted that. Now all he had to do was be accepted into a military school. That was all he needed. His luck seemed to have dwindled away.

Until she had come back…

He could not recall her. Why, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was so happy that she was back.

* * *

He was pissed.

No that was not the word, he was furious.

She had left to go on a date with that dobe, and had left him with this flea-bitten freak.

To add, to his anger, that annoying producer was calling him again, and asking him for a date.

* * *

She was so happy.

She couldn't remember the last time she could act like herself around him.

It was in middle school when she tried her best to confess. She had tried so hard.

She had once during the school day. Sakura had left some clothes over at her house, so she took it upon herself to wear them. A little bit of a tight fit for the already small shirt, but the pants fit nicely at least. She had even asked Ten-ten to do her make-up. All of that for nothing.

She had smiled and batted her lashes. Walked up to him calmly as usual. Clasped his hand in hers. Opened her mouth to finally say it…

Then Choji had to throw up on her.

That had been the most embarrassing moment of her life. True, having Naruto fawn over her for the rest of the day had been nice, but no longer having the courage to tell him how much he truly meant to her was heart breaking for her.

So the day she heard she was leaving she brought up the courage.

She dressed in her best. A nice pink dress that had belonged to her mother's, tiered and covered in pearls. She had done her hair and her make-up according to the instructions of Sakura.

So she sat by her private plane for an hour. Then made the pilot wait another hour, until Neji finally had to escort her onto the plane.

He didn't show up on time…why?

* * *

She sat in her seat once again huffing in disappointment.

Why would he not answer her calls?! She had called him a thousand times trying her best to schedule an interview for NBC News (with a less than attractive or rather male reporter of course) and all in an attempt to meet him.

He was made for her, she just knew it. They would be a lovely couple both inside and out, with her (well to be humble) gorgeous appearance and international background and the cool mystery surrounding him and his tragically beautiful looks. Not to mention the beautiful children they would without a doubt have.

She sighed, once again dialing the number without sparing a glance at her brand new blackberry. She had to get this meeting no matter what, because she knew without any doubt that if he met her and saw what she was really like then maybe…just maybe…they would fall in love.

The dream of him had started in college. He was famous in America, and he was beautiful. She had always dreamed of going to America and achieving her dreams of being a news reporter. So as soon as she was done with her last semester of school she hopped a plane to America in an attempt to meet him.

She did not realize he had lived in a gated community…with bodyguards.

So she had to be sneaky. She would build her way up until it would acceptable for her to meet him and now that she was she would stop at nothing to achieve her dream. Dreams of princesses and princes who fall in love.

She sighed dreamily as his voice mail came once again with his wonderfully soothing voice. She supposed a text would be just as nice.

Hello this is Sakura Haruno from NBC and I was wondering if you were considering our offer of an insight interview.

She bit her lip in excitement as she sent the message. However she had an after thought…

Call me! LOL

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck!

He had to get the courage up however…

He was staring at her, his hands shaking as he held his hands on the steering wheel…

1 'o clock…10 o' clock…1 'o clock…10 'o clock…

He felt his palms getting sweaty. He was looking at one of the coolest girls he had ever known. So why did he have learn about it just now?!

She was good at video games…

One point to Hinata.

She could belch her ABC's.

Two points to Hinata.

She could cook ramen like he had never tasted!

One-hundred and two points to Hinata.

He gulped looking to his side as she was now staring quite intensely at him with a smile that could put the Mona Lisa to shame. Surely this was sign, that he was gonna have a great relationship with this girl right? Sure, his longest relationships had lasted three months; well maybe he could make a new record? Right?...Right?!

* * *

She could've laughed.

This was the cutest thing she had possibly ever seen. Better than any romantic comedy, better than any of those cheesy harlequin romance novels, better than both put together! She sighed deeply; oh Nicholas Sparks eat your heart out!

"Naruto…did you eat something bad?"

He looked at her with great wide eyes, she let out of muffled laugh trying to hold back the fact that his face…well, it reminded her of her own face give or take a few years ago. Everything from the hot blush, and now that he avoided her glance, her nostalgia kicked in. She almost felt guilty, seeing as she was taking quite a bit of pleasure out of seeing him suffer as she did. All the while though, she couldn't help but feel that warm feeling of why she loved him and adored him the way she always had.

Many would call it hero worship. True, it had started out that way. He was everything she had wished she could be at the tender age of five. Her family life was terrible, with her mother no longer with the family, her father's disapproval of her, and her sister's all around success at everything she did. Naruto, although alone, was surrounded by sunshine wherever he seemed to be, with his smile and his comedic love of life. Her appearance had always been one of distaste, with her unnaturally pale eyes which led people to believe her blind, and her dark hair which caused her pale skin to look sickly. Naruto had blond hair as if he were foreign although it was clear he was not in later years due to his poor scores in English, his bright sky-like eyes which were wide and full of happiness, and his skin, which was tan as though he had lived outside all of his life. She could spend all day comparing and contrasting them, but it came to the same conclusion, he was everything she had ever wanted and wanted to be.

So she just sat back and smiled.

* * *

"So…this is your apartment."

"Yeah."

Naruto shoved his hands in pant pockets. This was too awkward, and he was acting like a total idiot in front of a girl, which had usually only been reserved for a certain pink-hair British girl. However the almost demure look on Hinata's face was telling a whole different story.

"So…I'll see ya at work…"

"Yeah. See ya."

"Wait Hinat-"

She kissed him on the cheek. Sure it was on the cheek, and usually that means 'Shut up, you're cute, but I'm not interested'. However, judging by the totally demure look on Hinata face it was most definitely a different story in a different book all together.

"G'night Naruto!"

"…Night…"

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: So...yeah...review...**

**That little button...**

**Down there...**

**It's kinda blue-ish...**

**Sort of...**

**Click it...**


End file.
